Hágame Un Favor, Majestad
by Shinzawall
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que el Taiho podía pedirle a su reina? Un momento para expresarse, claro está. Ese minuto de desahogarse en el que podía decirle cuánto la amaba. /Yoko x Keiki, one-shot, completo/


**Hágame Un Favor, Majestad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los sirvientes personales de la Reina, consejeros, y todo tipo de posiciones en el palacio, buscaban con desesperación a la Sekichi. Kantai, Shoukei, Suzu, Koshou, y hasta Sekki, recorrían el palacio entero buscándola. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, era que Keiki, como su fiel servidor, en vez de estarla buscando, se hallaba disfrutando de la suave brisa tranquila, en uno de los jardines de su propiedad.

Shoukei, no entendía a que se debía tal actitud. Incluso ella había visto como en los tiempos de su Padre, Horin, se ponía histérica si no estaba en compañía de Chuutatsu.

— Taiho. ¿No esta preocupado por Su Majestad?—preguntó la peli-azul.

— No. Heika*, de hecho, debe estar riendo en estos momentos. No se preocupe tanto, ella volverá aquí en...

Nuevamente la antigua princesa de Ho, se sorprendió, siendo que el kirin muy tranquilamente comenzó a contar. Segundos después en los cielos, Yoko, montada en Hankyo, apareció en el horizonte.

— ¿Usted lo sabía, Taiho?—volvió a interrogar Shoukei, con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Se refiera a si di mi consentimiento para esto? No. No lo hice, pero su Majestad es su Majestad.

Shoukei sonrió ante la respuesta del Taiho, estaba bien sabido que ya de años gobernando, Yoko había sido muy mal influencia por En-O, y ahora nadie le impedía la salida. O mejor dicho, nadie la descubría en sus escapadas, Hankyo, pesé a tratar de hacerla razonar, no podía, prefiriendo vivir junta a la muchacha, aunque luego fuese regañado por su Amo.

En cuestión de segundos, una muy alegre Yoko, se bajo del Shirei, con una extensa sonrisa, pasando a sentarse con tranquilidad al lado de Keiki.

— Muy bien. Me rindo.—comentó la peli-azul, levantando sus hombros, con sus ojos cerrados. Retirándose del lugar.

Yoko rió. La expresión de Keiki, calmada y serena como siempre.

— Heika, usted sabe que no puede hacerlo.—reclamó tranquilo, bebiendo del líquido de su taza.

— Ya lo sé, Keiki, solo quería ir a ver a Rakushun, ya que él esta ocupado y no puede venir.

— No me mienta, Su Majestad, se bien que no fue con su amigo.—declaró, abriendo leve sus ojos.

— Vaya,...—suspiró, apoyando sus codos a la mesa, y posando su rostro entre estas, mirando al Taiho frente a ella.— Pues sí, me escape al reino ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— Si, claro que sí, Heika. Usted lo sabe, escaparse de las reuniones, y dejar a mitad del palacio en tal estado de preocupación, no es correcto, ni mucho menos adecuado.

— Pensé que me irías a buscar.—comentó sonriente, intentando desviar los regaños de su Kirin.

— No era necesario.

La sekichi, se le quedó observando fijamente, Keiki tampoco cedió con su seria mirada. Muy bien seria su ama, pero ella aun no aprendía la responsabilidad que tenía, o así lo veía Keiki, por el contrario Yoko lo sabía, simplemente, no le gustaba estar el día aburrida en el palacio. Continuaron mirándose, hasta que, el Taiho, tranquilamente, cerró sus ojos.

— Hágame un favor, Majestad—pidió con tono sereno. Yoko lo miró expectante.

— ¿Que favor puede pedirme mi Kirin?—respondió con una sonrisa, esperando el pedido de él.

Keiki, admiró a su Reina por largos segundos, con algo de intranquilidad, Yoko seguía sonriendo, esperando con ansias, que podía ser lo que una criatura sagrada le pediría. Al Taiho se le dificultaba pensar en presencia de su Señora, y aun intentaba articular las palabras para expresarle su petición.

— Acompáñeme, ¿si? no diga nada en todo el viaje ni durante él. No pregunte que hago ni que haré ¿Está bien? Solo confié en mi.—Keiki por fin dijo, después de que pudo concentrarse.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—Yoko dudó, le parecía un poco extraño de su kirin.

— Un pago por todas las veces que huye, su Majestad.

Yoko sonrió.

— Está bien, está bien.—Yoko se encogió de hombros.—Indícame cuando y mi boca callará, tú podrás guiarme.

— Ahora mismo, majestad, la llevaré en este instante. Usted puede mantener silencio desde ahora ¿Bien?

Yoko asintió. Koukan desde la puerta sonrió y miró los papeles en sus manos. Todos listos y preparados, tanto los de Keiki como los de Yoko, aunque ella escapó. Calmó al palacio y les dijo a todos que el kirin la llevaría por un tiempo corto, y que no se preocuparan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto, Yoko entró en un terreno del palacio que no conocía. Keiki le guió tomándola por la muñeca, pero era incapaz de mirarla, e iba por delante de ella. El paisaje era hermoso y soñador. Nada urbano, nada así. Todo era completamente natural. Sombras que daban árboles antiguos, plantas, mucho verde y color, más un par de lugares que parecen construidos hace mucho, ordenados para no molestar el hermoso paisaje entre los riachuelos.

— Recuerde que no debe hablar, yo hablaré hoy.—el kirin le recordó.

La hizo subir por una pequeña escalera de más o menos tres escalones, donde pudieron sentarse sobre una banca, dos de hecho, que colocaban una frente a otro a la cercanía. Keiki la sentó frente a él, y ella no podía más que mirarle.

— Su Majestad,...—comenzó.

Yoko le miró. Keiki sintió su corazón desbocado.

— Hoy seré yo el que hable de lo que pienso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo más tarde, Yoko regresaba con Keiki luego de un paseo. El Taiho decidió que sería mejor que ella viera el paisaje antes de hablar y al fin llegaba el momento. Yoko cumplía. Solo se dejaba guiar y no hablaba, más que sonreír a su kirin. Le hizo una ceña, ella también quería escuchar todo lo que Keiki quería decirle.

— Verá yo, su majestad...—Keiki suspiró— Comenzaré;

Su Majestad, no me molesta que usted se escape, solo siento celos de que no me lleve con usted o vaya con Rakushun. Tengo que ser sincero. No me gusta la forma en la que debemos estar tan lejos en la mesa, ni tampoco que siempre sean interrumpidos los momentos de descanso, no me gusta eso, tampoco que usted esté a medio dormir en las reuniones, aun si se que siempre hace todo por su reino. —Keiki respiró un poco—Hay muchas cosas que me molestan, Shuujo, así como también tener que llamarle de "Usted" siempre, por que siento que esa formalidad nos separa. Odio sinceramente, o mejor dicho, desprecio que nuestras habitaciones estén tan lejos y que yo solo soy un siervo más, de muchos que la miran. No me gusta si usted está triste o no quiere estar en el palacio, por que pienso que no le gusta estar con nosotros. No me gusta nada de ello, su majestad Yoko.

Yoko lo miró con sorpresa. Él jamás había utilizado su nombre, ni siquiera después de decirle Reina.

— También quiero que usted sepa, —Keiki continuó— Qué adoro su sonrisa, que este en la casa, que este conmigo, que se cole en las noches a mi habitación para preguntarme algo, que me miré a mi en las reuniones, que me sonría, que le moleste la distancia y observé con desprecio a cualquiera que nos separe. Me gusta que este atenta conmigo, Su Majestad, es lo que más adoro, la quiero a usted, es lo que quiero decir. Esto es incorrecto y no quiero que me responda. _Yo no puedo_ estar enamorado de usted. Por qué no se permite, por qué usted puede caer igual que la anterior reina, y yo jamás quiero verla mal o muerta. No quiero a otra reina, la quiero a usted, y aun si tengo que soportar lo que siento los siguientes miles de años que usted gobernará, lo haré, por que no dejaré que muera mi culpa.

Keiki se volteó. Yoko percibió su mirada sonrojada. Su kirin, su hermoso y adorado Taiho, acababa de confesar cuánto la amaba a ella, a la que tenía que reprimirse por miedo a acabar como Jo-O, la antigua reina.

— No hablaré de esto en otro momento, solo quería que lo supiera, por qué si no, me ahogaría con mis palabras.

Yoko rió suave, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un abrupto y torpe beso de su Taiho, quién rozó sus labios leve para luego separarse todo ruborizado.

— La quiero, Yoko.—Keiki dijo por fin. Luego se aclaró la garganta, casi como quitando esa voz dulce con la que sonó esa declaración— Ya es hora de irnos, su Majestad.

Yoko no quería _esto. _Acababa de ser besada por su Taiho, y ahora él quería que lo olvidara. No podía. Simplemente no podía siquiera desearlo, _no cuando él ya había estado tan cerca._ Ahora solo veía la espalda de Keiki, quién se alejaba en dirección al shirei.

**Perdón, Keiki, no podré seguir tú orden, solo... Perdón. **Yoko corrió hasta su Taiho, y atrapó con sus dedos el traje, deteniéndolo.

— Soy una desobediente, Keiki, perdón—Yoko se disculpó—Quería hacer esto,

La Sekichi atrapó los labios de Keiki rápidamente en un beso dulce, con ese extraño sonido mojada tan placentero que se disfrutaba. Yoko se separó un poco con una sonrisa traviesa, a un sorprendido Keiki que la miraba, y aunque no podía reaccionar, cerró los ojos al nuevo beso que la reina le proporcionó. Besos uno tras de otro con ese sonido y los labios fruncidos para colocarse sobre los otros. Yoko al principio se sentía incómoda, por qué sentía que los labios de Keiki eran como renuentes a aceptarla. Casi con desanimo correspondía. Se sintió mal, pero de pronto percibió como las manos de su Taiho se entrelazaron con las suyas. Sonrió.

— En este momento, su Majestad,—Keiki sonrió, desconocida para Yoko— Me alegra que sea una desobediente.

Yoko se veía sonriendo casi como una niña pequeña entusiasmada, Keiki anotó mentalmente que adoraba aun más esa sonrisa feliz.

— ¿Sabes, Keiki? Me gustaría, que por lo menos cuando estemos solos, me llames Yoko si quieres.—La reina ofreció.

Keiki asintió sin ánimo de responder a voz, solo para unirse nuevamente a los labios de su reina.

Esto definitivamente no estaba bien... pero ¿Qué importaba? Ellos eran felices. Era lo único que importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No era lo más normal del mundo, mucho menos para Koukan, él simplemente no había querido molestar a su reina y al Taiho en la conversación que sostenían, pero al final de esta... Ellos... ¡Yoko y Keiki se besaron antes de irse cada uno por su lado! Además el kirin le llamaba por el nombre a la reina.

**Oh, bien. Su Majestad puede elegir al hombre que desee.** Koukan continuó su camino, sonriendo con felicidad por sus superiores.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Keiki?—la voz de Yoko sonó en la oscuridad.

— ¿Si, Yoko?

— Abrázame.—ordenó.

Él obedeció. En la oscuridad, Keiki abrazó a su reina en la cama en la que se encontraban, por la espalda, dejándola a ella mirando un lado de la pared y acunándola contra su cuerpo. Así durmieron ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END.**

* * *

_Heika*; _También traducido como 'Su Majestad' al español.

*Créditos a Youkai Yume por la imagen de portada! Me había encantado ese trabajo de Yoko y Keiki de ella.

Yo solo quería escribir este one-shot en este momento libre. Ojala que les guste!;3

_- Shinza._


End file.
